If Anyone Could Ever Know
by zoeygirl101
Summary: This is a poem I wrote. I think that Sam would probably think something like this later on when she gets tired of Danny being so oblivious.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is something I just made up. I don't know how I thought of it but oh well. I guess you could say it came from the heart. **

_**If anyone could ever know**_

_**How I feel about you**_

_**If only I could tell them**_

_**What I thought about you**_

_**You say we're just friends**_

_**But no reason why we shouldn't**_

_**If I had only wanted that**_

_**I wouldn't have said a thing**_

_**Why can't you see me **_

_**The way I see you**_

_**Is it so hard**_

_**Just to say you love me**_

_**But, I'm over you now**_

_**'Cause you would never love me**_

_**I turnin' my back on you**_

_**And I'm never commin' back**_

_**So, if you want me now**_

_**You should just come to me**_

_**'Cause I ain't commin' back**_

_**I'm leavin' you behind**_

****

**Please read and review. I like to know what people think of my stuff. **


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, where've you been?

When I thought of you most

I never knew what you thought

Or even what I thought

Maybe I'm just clueless

Maybe I will never know

So just forget me

And I'll forget you

If I said there was someone else

How would you feel?

If I said he might be the one

What would you say?

If you miss your chance

That's just too bad

You won't get another

I'm through with you

Hey, what you been doing?

All the times I've been here

Waiting for you

Searching for you

You just never knew

I never told you

Maybe I'll just forget you

Or maybe I will love you

There's somebody else now

He'll always be here for me

The way you never could

He will love me forever

You've missed your chance

That's just too bad

I said you won't get another

No matter how hard you try

I'm through with you

I never thought I would

Never thought I could

Love you the way I do

Maybe I could see you again

When you're all alone

When you lost your chance

You never took the time

You never loved me

Never thought I cared

The way I do

In ways you can't imagine

Maybe I can just forget you

Maybe I can just forget you

Just forget this life that could have been

Forget the life I could have had

The life I threw away

**I wrote this about someone too. Wow! I never knew that I could write poetry! Small world. **


	3. Chapter 3

'All This Time You Were Here'

I never thought that I could love you

I thought you were just a friend

Maybe just an occasional flirt

But nothing more than that

But I remember when

We were together

And I called you

And you called me back

I never thought

That it could've been you

Never knew that you were here

And you wanted me too

I wasted my time

Waiting for someone else

When all this time

You were here with me

I could never think you were mine

To hold, to love, to talk to

I thought you were just my friend

And that I was alone

But I remember when

I talked to you that day

I saw your face

When I said your name

I never thought that you were here

To be mine for ever

To be there for me everyday

Sitting by me when I was down

I wasted all my time

Thinkin' that you were gone

I never knew

Never knew

Never knew it was you

You were mine that night

I lied by you and thought

This would be fine forever

I found that you were mine

Wish that I could forget

About what I think

What I feel, what this is

This emotion that I'm feelin'

These things I'm thinkin'

This song I'm singin'

Just want to forget

Forget your name

Forget that I love you

Just lose what I want

Just want to feel

What you feel

What I should feel

What others feel

I never knew what love was

Until I met you, saw you

Talked to you that night

You were there for me

I want you here forever

Maybe it's not right

But I don't care

I want to love you forever

Want you to love me forever

I made a mistake

I thought he was the one

When the whole time

You were standing right there

I wasted my time

With things that were never right

Things were never true

I never felt this way before

**I wrote this about a friend of mine. Yea, I know I'm a sappy person deep down. heehee. Too bad I can't be this expressive to everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is just a poem I felt like writing. It's going to be told between two people. A boy and a girl. It's not really anyone I personally know so you can just think of anyone when you read it. Italics are the girl's thoughts and regular type is the boy's. Bold is for both of them thinking at the same time.**

_What would you say if I asked you not to leave_

_Told you I wanted to stay by your side_

_If only this feeling would last_

_This feeling of joy_

We can never be together

You know that right

Just because we are today

Doesn't mean forever

_If I could hold you hand_

_And tell you how I felt_

_That night you showed me_

_Really showed me who you were_

I never felt this way before

Never knew anyone who brought this out of me

And you know what

I like the way it feels

**I don't want to leave**

**Don't want you to be alone**

**Don't want myself to be alone**

**And even if it kills me inside**

**I will never forget this feeling**

**This feeling that I get when I'm with you**

_I hate the way I feel when I'm not with you_

_The feeling that I'm missing something_

_I'm missing my other half_

_The half that is so much better than mine_

_And if you have to leave I never want you to forget_

_What you left behind_

_And who you left behind_

_Even if it kills you_

_Never forget me_

I never want to forget

The feeling I get

Of security, of safety

Never in my life

Do I want to forget the look on your face

When you laugh and smile

The way you look like the world's on your side

Even when it's not

You look so happy to me

**The way you smiled at me**

**When you first said my name**

**When we first danced**

**That magical dance**

**And even if it kills me inside**

**I will never forget the feeling**

**The feeling of your arms around me**

_That feeling I get whenever you're around_

_Is a feeling I can't soon forget_

_I need you to stay by me_

_and say you love me_

_I don't want you to lie_

_Just tell me the truth_

_Do you love me _

_Or do you hate me_

Never in my life did I believe

I could find someone like you

Someone who believed in me

For what I believed

Someone like you who understands me

and you love me for me

Now I know what life is really for

I live my life for you

**There's no day but today**

**and today is for you**

**When I see you walk by**

**and leave me**

**When I know you're not here**

**I feel my heart reach for your's**

**Sometimes it's just too far**

**and I fear I can't reach you**

**Please don't leave**


End file.
